


The One Where Rachel Likes Girls

by TheRCassian



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute gays, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Rachel has anxiety, friends but make it gay, lgbtq+, rachel is a lesbian, rachel x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRCassian/pseuds/TheRCassian
Summary: Rachel likes girls. . .yeah. . .that's about it.Sorry. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Rachel Green/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fanfic (anymore) so I hope you like this! :)

Rachel Green had been keeping something from her friends for a long time. It was something that she had always known and never told anyone: Rachel liked girls.   
She had kept it to herself her whole life, and maybe it was time to tell someone. She felt like she was always lying. For example, she really wasn't as drunk as she said she was when she kissed Melissa Warburton at the luau party. True, she didn’t really have feelings for Melissa, but she did enjoy it. It wasn’t by accident and it was the first time she ever had a taste of being out, even if she wasn’t.   
After weeks of thinking about it, she finally decided that her friends needed to know. She wanted them to know who she really was. Every day she would either decide to tell them, or decide not to. She would stay up late worrying about the things that they may say, or possibly worse: think of her. Would they still love her? Would they be accepting? Would they be okay if she ever brought a girlfriend over for dinner? Would Monica kick her out of the apartment? Would they judge her? Would they hate her? She didn’t sleep anymore. And even worse, she was having panic attacks. Maybe three times a week she would lose control of her thoughts. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn't think straight. Her hands would shake violently while she tried not to cry. If Monica was there, she would try to help her calm down, but it was hard when she didn’t know why it was happening. After every attack she would sit and debate coming out and ultimately decide against it. Her friends didn’t suspect anything when she had panic attacks. They weren’t uncommon, and they just became something that happened and no one thought much of them.  
One night after work she and Monica were watching TV on the couch in the living room and Rachel was thinking about the girl who worked in Central Perk. Her name was Natalie. SHe sang and played piano or guitar in front of the guests. And when she wasn’t playing music, she was a waitress. She had deep brown eyes, long dark curly hair, and this smile that gave Rachel butterflies. She was gorgeous. beautiful. Rachel had almost spilled the latte on her every time she walked past. . She could feel her heart and her thoughts start racing. Her thoughts became all too loud, she couldn’t hear anything that was happening around her. She felt her chest tighten and she tried to breathe but it felt impossible.  
“Rachel?” Monica tried to snap her out of it “Rachel?” She tapped her shoulder and Rachel jumped and gasped “What, sweetie?”  
She suddenly felt sick to her stomach  
“You okay?” Monica asked, grabbing her hands, they were like ice. Rachel stood up and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, Monica went after her grabbing her hair and pulling it away from her face. Rachel sat there, emptying everything in her stomach. When she was done she turned and leaned on the wall trying to catch her breath. Monica sat down by her and pushed her curls away from her eyes.   
“Are you sick, honey?”   
“I don’t know,” Rachel lied. Monica put a hand on her forehead and then moved it to her cheek, and then back to her head again. “You’re a little warm.” Rachel took a breath and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them and just started sobbing. “Aw, baby. It’s okay.” Monica whispered wrapping her arms around her. She wasn’t sure what had even happened. It was all so abrupt, but right then was not the time to ask.  
After a while Rachel had calmed down and was just sitting there breathing. “You should go to bed, Rach.” Monica said quietly. Rachel nodded. Monica helped Rachel walk to her room, and Rachel climbed into her bed feeling completely drained. Monica lay a blanket over her and kissed her forehead and whispered “Wake me up if you need anything okay?” Rachel nodded “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Rachel answered and thought “I have to tell them. I can’t do that again.” and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update, but I haven't really written the story much. This isn't a project I care a lot about to be honest lmao. But I hope you like it.

The next morning Rachel took off work for the day at Monica’s urge, but it wasn’t hard to convince her. She needed the day to think about how to tell her friends. She had waited long enough. So she called the two people she knew could help her. Carol and Susan. That morning she called them and asked if she could talk to them about something serious, and they invited her to come over around noon.  
When she arrived later they welcomed her and caught up in the living room over some coffee for a while. Rachel stalled for as long as she could, asking about Ben, talking about her friends, and anything else to distract from why she really came. But it wasn’t long until they caught on to her game.  
“So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?” Susan finally asked.  
“It’s um, complicated,” Rachel said as more of a question than a statement.  
“Rachel,” Carol said reaching across the table and taking her hand “it’s okay. You can trust us.”  
So Rachel told them everything. She told them she liked girls. She told them about her anxiety. And she told them about Natalie. They both listened intently, not trying to interrupt. And when she was done, Carol reached her hand across the table and took Rachel’s.  
“Thank you for telling us. We’re honored that you trust us enough to tell us this.” Carol said not breaking eye contact.  
“We really really appreciate it.” Susan added with the same tone. Tears formed in Rachel’s eyes.  
“Thank you. Seriously. You have no idea how much you guys helped,” Rachel stopped, about to pose the question she wasn’t even sure she wanted the answer to: “What if they hate me?”  
“They won’t. They love you too much.” Carol assured her.  
“What if Monica kicks me out of the apartment?”  
“She won’t.”  
“But what if she does?”  
“Then you can come stay here with us,” Susan assured her “but I promise, she won't kick you out.”  
“You really don't think so?” Rachel asked with wide eyes.  
“Honey,” Carol said, taking her other hand “Those five love you more than anything in this world. They would do anything for you. They will not hate you over something like this. I promise.”  
“How do I even do it?” She asked, frustrated with herself.  
“That’s up to you,” Susan “But all you need is 15 seconds of courage.”  
“What?”  
“You only need to be brave for fifteen seconds. Just say it, and then it'll be over. You’ll have said it. The hard part is over.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.” Carol assured her “It’s so much easier to say it the second time than it is the first. I promise.”  
“Thank you. So so much.” Rachel whispered standing up and hugging them for a long time.  
“We are so proud of you.” Susan whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. I hope you enjoyed that! I think friends needs to be gayer lol, so I made thiss.


End file.
